


In Winter

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [34]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Centipede Wilhelm, Cock Warming, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Timothy and Wilhelm are hibernating, but that doesn't mean they're always asleep.





	In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179517769915/in-winter

The room was dark. That’ was how Wilhelm liked it, not that anyone besides Timothy would recognize the enormous, sixteen foot centipede as Wilhelm. They were in a cave in a thick forest on an uninhabited planet, where they could live safely without hurting anyone. They were in winter now, their food stocked for the cold days, where they fell into a fog while Wil hibernated.

Timothy was still somewhat recognizable. At least he was still mostly human, but the steady flow of venom Wil injected into Tim whenever he bit during sex had been slowly transforming him. It was different, though, than how Wilhelm had been changed. Tim remained human physically, but his senses had been heightened and he understood everything Wilhelm wanted.

They lay in the middle of their warm cave, unknowing if it was day or night. Wilhelm curled around Tim, surrounding him in comfort and safety. They both slept, tired from many, many episodes of sex. Wilhelm seemed to have a stronger libido in the winters and it lulled Timothy, melting everything together in a cloud.

Wilhelm curled around Tim, legs holding tight to his mate. From his abdomen, a long dick extended into Tim’s ass where it had been for two days. Tim hadn’t felt the need to move and Wil needed no coaxing, so they stayed like that, Tim would watch things off the ECHO-net set up by Handsome Jack, while Wilhelm slept or cleaned, or tended to Timothy. It was the most comfortable Tim had ever been, in their nest, wrapped up in Wilhelm.

The centipede stretched and pulled Timothy close, waking up with a deep want and need. Its cock swelling, already inside his mate and beginning to pulse slowly in and out. Tim, deep in sleep, sighed lightly. Wilhelm gripped him close, pincers feeling over Tim, saliva rolling over his bare body. His cock stayed slow, loving the sluggish build and not wanting to wake Timothy up fully. Tim sighed, but remained asleep.

Carefully, Wilhelm worked up his thrusts, pushing out little mewls and moans from Timothy, his groggy mate, moving once or twice.

Wilhelm worked hard not to bite Tim, all instincts wanted to further claim him, but his desire to keep his mate asleep won out. Tim moaned, breathing slightly shallower, shifting as he slept, exposing his body to him. It was steady, even as Tim’s body responded, cock hard and leaking.

Timothy moaned louder as Wil’s cock pulsed a little faster, feeling himself getting closer and closer. Tim’s head lulled to the side, chest rising quickly. His lips parted, eyes opening for a second, only to close and pant lightly. Wilhelm worked him over gently, waiting for his favorite part; when Tim’s cock jerked and he was torn from sleep for only a moment as he orgasmed. When it happened, Wil held him close, surrounding him in warmth and nuzzling his neck.

Wilhelm let his cock pulse faster, but never enough to wake his mate, coming finally, after a long, slow ride, filling Timothy up. His mate frowned in their sleep and adjusted themselves, but did not stir more than that. Wil wrapped around him, laying his head on Tim’s body and falling back into a winter sleep, his cock still tucked into Tim.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
